Sands in an Hourglass
by Serpent In Red
Summary: One-shots written for 5x10prompts. While this one is more light-hearted, the darker fics are usually made into multi-chaptered fics. Warning: This is where I keep the one-shots that includes extreme randomness. Crackfics included.
1. Seduction

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except for the OCs you don't recognize from canon.

* * *

**A/N**: Just something weird. Um…very weird. And random. You've probably never saw anything as random as this one. If you insist on reading, you have been warned XD.

As usual, I hate to plagiarize so if you see anything that's similar to something else you've read, tell me with the link and I'll change the part in the fic asap!

And…perhaps you'll recognize a name here from "Somewhere In Time." Yup. I'm borrowing my own OCs. Consider this as sort of a scene that was not included into "Somewhere In Time" I guess.

If you want something that's more serious in plotline and not as random, I would suggest "Somewhere In Time" instead of this.

* * *

**Summary**: A little encounter between Tom and Hermione while the Slytherin Head Boy was patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts.  
**Prompt**: Writer's Choice

* * *

**Seduction**

He walked around the corridors with a bored look on his face. If it was not for the benefits that came along with being the Head Boy, it was really a tedious job. He could be spending the time discussing plans with his Knights.

He heaved a sigh as he turned around the corner. The Head Girl was on the other side of the castle doing her duties. It was good thing for Tom since it would be a nuisance to him if she was in the same area as he was.

Suddenly, he heard a series of footsteps around the corner up front. He narrowed his eyes.

If it was Peeves again, he swore he would make the Bloody Baron go after the poltergeist.

Nevertheless, he had his duties as the Head Boy so he hurried up and walked up to the corner. When he turned around the corner, there was no one there but the footsteps could still be heard.

He continued down the hallway, nearing the footsteps. He pulled out his wand and placed it in front of him, just in case.

* * *

He frowned as he quickened his footsteps. He heard the stupid footsteps right in front but somehow he could not catch up with it. It did not help that the person was walking faster and faster.

He gritted his teeth. The person had better stay far, far away from him or else he might have to curse him or her the minute he approached the person.

He grinned. He recognized this portion of the hallways although it was quite dark. There were two ways the person could turn but each led to a dead end.

The person turned left.

Suddenly, the footsteps were coming closer to him. As he was about to turn around the corner, a person came into view.

The girl screamed right in his face.

* * *

Hermione started to scream the moment she saw him.

Although seeing the person jump slightly because of her scream was sort of funny, it did not relieve the anxiety in her.

"Would you bloody stop screaming already?" she heard a familiar voice command. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a brighter hallway of the castle. She finally stopped screaming when she saw who it was although she later told herself that she should have been more afraid to be in Tom Riddle's presence. "What are you doing in the middle of the night out of bed?"

"There's someone following me," she panted.

"What?" Tom asked, disbelief etched on his face.

"There's someone following me," she repeated. "I was just out from detention," she threw him a dirty look which caused him to smirk, "and I was walking back to the Gryffindor tower. I heard someone following me so I tried to ambush him or her from here."

"A great way to ambush someone if you were going to scream at them," Tom said wryly.

"You were the person watching me?"

"I'm not that bored," he drawled.

"I got scared by you because you are considerably taller than most people and…well, from the footsteps, I thought it was someone shorter and easier to handle," Hermione answered. Tom looked to the side to roll his eyes but instead, narrowed it when he saw a flick of blond hair around the corner.

He placed his finger on his lip, silencing Hermione before he pulled her and they walked quietly towards the direction of the blond hair.

When they were near the corner, they broke out into a run and turned to face the hallway.

Tom looked at the girl around the corner with a raised eyebrow.

"Parkinson?" Hermione squeaked as the girl looked at Tom with a blush on her face before she glared at Hermione.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Tom questioned impatiently.

"You were the one following me around, weren't you?" Hermione asked as she, too, narrowed her eyes.

"I knew you were going to see Tom," Iris Parkinson commented venomously as she continued to throw daggers at Hermione with her eyes.

"I – what?" Hermione inquired, an urge to clear out her ears budding in her mind.

"We all know that you like Tom, Granger," Iris continued to say as she walked up to the bushy-haired witch. "We just didn't know that you would seduce him like this."

"_What_?" Hermione looked over at Tom who was trying to control himself from laughing on the spot. She threw him an annoyed look before looking back at Iris. "You are out of your mind, Parkinson."

"I could assure you, Iris, try as she may, Ms. Granger could not possibly seduce me," Tom cut in amiably. "There is no need for you to worry."

She could see Iris's face glowing at his words. Hermione looked at Tom with a death glare. Iris turned around and gave Hermione a smug grin before walking towards the Slytherin common room.

"Tom. Marvolo. Riddle." Hermione was seething with anger. He looked at her innocently which infuriated Hermione even more. "To the hell with your innocent look. What did you mean I cannot seduce you?"

Tom raised an eyebrow and took a step towards her.

"Manners, Ms. Granger," Tom said in a low voice. "I was under the impression that you did not want to seduce me or, are you trying to tell me that you actually were attempting it?" Hermione gaped at him and he chuckled. Hermione shook her head.

"You are insane."

"Am I?" Tom asked as he picked up a strand of Hermione's hair and played with it mindlessly. Hermione closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath.

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Seduce. You," Hermione said after she opened her eyes, emphasizing each word as she poked Tom in the chest. "Do you understand?"

"I suppose," Tom replied, raising an eyebrow again.

"Good," Hermione chirped before turning around and walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

Tom looked after her with a smile lingering on his lips.

* * *

**A/N**: Told you it was random. :P


	2. A Date on Broadway

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter world and characters are properties of J.K. Rowling. "The Phantom of the Opera" musical is by Andrew Lloyd Webber and the original book was by Gaston Leroux. Nothing is owned by me.

* * *

**A/N**: I think I'm having the tendency to write weird fics these days. Well, this one is weird. And random. Just like the one before. I KNOW that Harry Potter takes place in England but in this one, the setting is New York. Think of it as them going on a trip or something.

Again, if you've seen anything similar, tell me with the link and I'll change it asap. I'm pretty sure this degree of randomness and weirdness had not been seen yet but one can't be too sure. I've even checked via the Internet to see if someone else have written something like this but no results came up. Seems like I'm ok. XD

* * *

**Summary**: A couple going to Broadway for a date.  
**Prompt**: Date

* * *

**A Date on Broadway**

"You are not going to Broadway like that," Hermione commented as she stared at him.

"What's wrong with this?" he asked venomously. It was the fifth time she had disapproved of his attires.

"We're going to see a _Broadway show_. We're not going there to _be_ the show. I prefer to watch the show than to be watched," she snarled as she marched right over and started to disrobe him. "You would've thought that you, being a half-blood" – glares from Voldemort – "would've been smart enough to know what to wear to a show and what _not_ to wear."

"They're dress robes!"

"Which are perfectly fine for a wizard's occasion but NOT a Muggle show."

"I have no idea why I've let you led me into this," he commented as he shook his head.

"Because I wanted to see 'The Phantom of the Opera' ever since Merlin-knows-when. You've already ruined our wedding by chasing after Harry right after the vows and ruined our honeymoon by blowing up a few Ministry buildings. You're not ruining _our_ date," she replied as she waved her wand and a suit flew out of the closet. She grabbed it over and started to put it on her husband.

"I'm sure people wouldn't stare at us," he said sarcastically, indicating his face. Hermione squinted at him before a grin appeared on her face. He took a step backwards, slightly taken aback by the look on her face. He knew when his wife had evil thoughts and this was probably one of those times.

"You know – "

"No, I don't. And I have a feeling I don't want to know."

" – you sort of remind me of the Phantom from the show," Hermione noted as she stared at him from head to toe. "Perhaps we could put a mask on you – "

"You are doing no such thing," he objected, revolted at the very idea. The thought of someone seeing him going to a Muggle show was enough for him to cringe for the next few years. Putting a mask on him would be too much.

"Suit yourself. We'd have to do something though…"

Hermione then went to the closet and started to search through the clothing.

"Ah-ha!" she reappeared with a hat in her hand.

"You're not – "

"It's this or the mask. You choose," she offered as she threw the hat on the bed. Voldemort grumbled but reluctantly pulled the hat over. At least people would not think that he was dressing up for the occasion.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you? You would've made the perfect Phantom!" Hermione exclaimed as she waltzed into their room.

"I'm sure you would've imagined yourself as Christine," Voldemort drawled mockingly before he narrowed his eyes. "And I'm pretty sure you would've thought someone _dashing_ to be your Raoul."

"Don't be such a brat," Hermione said as she waved her hand at him. "I'm married to you already, what more do you want?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that the thought of Weasley saving you from the clutches of a maniac would definitely make you scream with glee," he replied scornfully. Hermione giggled.

"Are you jealous?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. He glared at her.

"No." Hermione continued to giggle. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hermione…"

Hermione wisely knew that it was time to stop and cleared her throat. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Ron would make a horrible Raoul. He's too…gangly," she made a face.

"I supposed, then, Potter would make an ideal man," he sneered as he sat on the bed and watched his wife who was removing the make-up from her face.

"I don't think of Harry that way," Hermione retorted heatedly as she turned around to glare at him before looking back at the mirror. He smirked but did not answer. After she finished removing the make-up, she turned around and slowly walked towards him.

"What are you thinking now?" Voldemort asked tiredly. She stared at his face for a while.

"You know, it's really a pity that you can't split yourself in two," she commented, shaking her head.

"_What_?" he looked at her in disbelief.

"Tom Riddle's face would've made a pretty charming Raoul," Hermione continued as if she had not heard him. He looked at her as if she had grown three heads. She then started to giggle. "Ohhh, the possibilities."

"That's not funny."

"Oh, it is but it's quite a pity that you'll still have the temper of the Phantom even when you're Raoul," Hermione smirked before she went into the bathroom for a shower.

Voldemort stared after her.

And they thought _he_ was the one who was crazy.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay to randomness! :sheepish smile:


End file.
